Reencuentro
by anyuchiha-uzumaki
Summary: Sora y Haruka fueron separados por sus tios hacia años, ahora Sora esta en la universidad y tiene novio, que pasara cuando se reencuentre con Haruka


Sora y Haruka se encontraban desayunando, hacia unos días habían vuelto del viaje al extranjero

Sora se estaba sirviendo mas comida cuando tocaron la puerta de la entrada, Haruka fue a abrir y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a sus tios en la puerta mirándolos con enojo a ambos

Su mirada delataban que ya sabían acerca de la relación de ambos

No hubo saludos y abrazos, solo gritos y reclamos

Cuando su tio tomo del brazo a Haruka supieron que no los dejarían estar juntos

El trato de zafarse pero no pudo

Sora fue sujetada por su tia antes de poder acercársele

Sus manos estuvieron a punto de ser alcanzadas por las del otro pero fue apenas un roce ya que sacaron a Haruka a empujones de ahí y lo subieron a un auto

A Sora la subieron a otro auto y partieron en direcciones opuestas

Lo ultimo que pudo ver de Haruka fue su rostro lleno de dolor en la ventana de atrás y estaba segura que fue lo mismo que vio el.

***Yosuga no sora***

La pequeña Sora salió de su clase de anatomía en la universidad y miro las nubes

Ese dia era un dia especial y triste para ella pues se cumplían cuatro años desde que la habían separado de su querido hermano Haruka

De alguna manera sus tios los habían encontrado, e informados de su relación por una tercera persona, se los habían llevado por separado sin que ellos pudieran impedirlo

A partir de ese dia la habían obligado a tomar terapia, la consideraban loca o muy traumada por la muerte de sus padres

Ella no entendía

Que tenia de malo su amor? No podía amar a su hermano solo por llevar su sangre? No le hacían mal a nadie y aun así los habían separado

Esos recuerdos siempre la hacían llorar aunque quisiera evitarlo

Solo deseaba estar junto a su querido Haru

Suspiro y aparto esos pensamientos cuando un joven de su edad se le acerco y la abrazo por la cintura

Era su novio Akise

Para que su tia la dejara de molestar al fin habia aceptado ser novia de ese joven aunque no le gustaba pues ella seguía enamorada de Haruka

-Sora-chan, vayamos a la cafetería a tomar algo? –le dijo

-no puedo akise –lo separo de si –tengo que ir a ayudar a mi tia con su trabajo, otro dia

-siempre dices lo mismo y nunca llega el otro dia

-como sea –dijo ella caminando –hasta mañana

El joven la miro molesto pero ella lo ignoro, siempre lo ignoraba

Siguió caminando con su mochila en el hombro cuando de nuevo Akise apareció delante de ella

-y ahora que? –lo miro

-te acompañare a casa –le dijo

-no quiero…

-es mi obligación como tu novio

-pero…

-vamos, ya se hace tarde

Sora no tuvo otra opción mas que hacerle caso

Iban a medio camino cuando, al doblar la esquina choco con alguien que corria

-ahhh..-se quejo

-lo siento –dijo con quien choco

Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro hacia arriba, con quien habia chocado era un joven idéntico a ella, era…

-Haruka! –grito

El joven también ya la habia reconocido

-sora!

La chica lo abrazo fuertemente y el correspondió a su abrazo

Cuando se soltaron ambos sonreían felices

-que haces aquí haruka? Crei que te habían llevado a Kioto? –le pregunto

-si, lo hicieron pero al fin logre independizarme de ellos y vine a Toko a buscarte…

-genial…

-etto…-Akise hablo y Sora recordó su presencia –sora-chan…quien es el? –le pregunto acercándose a ella

-el es…-iba a contestar pero Haruka la interrumpió

-soy su hermano gemelo…Haruka

-ahh…mi Sora-chan tiene un hermano gemelo, no lo sabia

-_Tu_ Sora-chan? –lo miro

-ahh…eres uno de esos hermanos celosos? Espero que no…Sora-chan es mi novia

Sora en ese momento quería que la tierra la tragara

Haruka la miro pero no le dijo nada, pero si le hablo a Akise

-si, tienes razón, soy un hermano celoso, te advierto que si le haces algo a Sora te matare…tengo que irme, te vere despues Sora… -se fue corriendo

-Haru! –le grito pero el chico siguió corriendo, entonces se volvio y miro a Akise –eres un idiota! –lo golpeo y corrió detrás de Haruka

Akise se sobo la mejilla

-no entiendo su actitud, solo porque le dije a su hermano que era su novio

***Yosuga no sora***

Sora corria buscando a Haruka por la ciudad

-haruka! –grito pero el chico no apareció entonces lo miro correr por una esquina y lo siguió

por fortuna en ese momento los carros pasaban y Haruka se vio atrapado por su hermana

-Haruka…escuchame…-lo miro pero el chico miraba hacia el piso –por favor

-no…no quiero…ya tienes a ese chico, ve con el, siempre hemos sabido que lo nuestro no debió pasar, deja de atormentarme –dijo

-Haruka escuchame, si yo estoy con Akise es para que nuestra tia me dejara en paz, despues de que nos separaron me obligaron a ir a terapia, creyeron que estaba traumada por lo de nuestros padres, así que para evitar seguir yendo tenia que conseguir que alguien saliera conmigo, a akise le gustaba desde que me mude así que al fin lo acepte, pero no lo amo Haru, todo este tiempo solo te he amado a ti

El joven al fin la miro y la abrazo

-perdoname Sora, no debi de…te amo –susurro

-y yo a ti –ambos se besaron

-ven –dijo el –vayamos con la tia, ahora somos mayores no podrán impedirnos estar juntos nunca mas

-si –le sonrio ella y tomados de la mano siguieron caminando a casa de su tia

Esta vez ni ella ni nadie los separaría

Pero cerca de ahí unos ojos relampagueaban furiosos, en la cabeza de Akise solo habia una palabra

Venganza

* * *

au: bueno, hace un tiempo vi el anime y acabo de ver el final del manga, la verdad no me acuerdo cuantos años se supone que tienen, pero en la universidad ya tienen 19 n_n

Espero subir la continuacion pronto, si la termino tal vez mañana n_n


End file.
